Juntos en 1994 (One short)
by ghmarta
Summary: En un intento por traer a Bonnie de vuelta, Damon y Elena acuden a los gemelos Liv y Luke. Lo que parecía ser un hechizo sencillo, se acabó complicando cuando la pareja de vampiros tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: ser enviados a 1994 para ayudar desde allí a su amiga. ONE SHORT-Delena (SPOILER hasta 6x07)


**SPOILER ALERT. No leer si no has visto el capítulo 6x07**

**One short Delena inspirado en los acontecimientos del capítulo 6x07 de TVD y de lo que me gustaría ver en algún momento no muy lejano de la serie.**

**Sinopsis: En un intento por traer a Bonnie de vuelta, Damon y Elena acuden a los gemelos Liv y Luke. Lo que parecía ser un hechizo sencillo, se acabó complicando cuando la pareja de vampiros tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: ser enviados a 1994 para ayudar desde allí a su amiga. **

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon aún podía oír los cánticos de los brujos rubios cuando notó el golpe de su cuerpo al caer al suelo. El vampiro se apresuró a ver si Elena se había hecho daño y a ayudarla a levantarse.<p>

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella confusa, al mirar a su alrededor y ver que estaban en una especie de cueva.

-Justo donde queríamos ir –respondió él con cierto misticismo-. Mystic Falls en 1994.

**0000**

En el camino de ida hacia la casa Salvatore, Damon estuvo poniendo al día a la chica sobre el compañero no deseado que seguramente estaría rondando a Bonnie para hacer que esta realizase el hechizo para sacarle de su infierno personal.

-¿Así que esta dimensión fue creada para encerrar a Kai? –preguntó Elena tratando de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-Eso parece sí.

-Y el tipo es peligroso.

-Exacto, por eso tenemos que actuar rápido. No sabe que estamos aquí, ni que tú eres vampira.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con él?

-Encerrarle en el sótano y atarle bien para que no salga de allí.

-Creo que podemos hacer eso.

-Una vez recupere Bonnie sus poderes, podremos regresar a casa.

**0000**

Aprovechando la oscuridad que había traído consigo el eclipse, el par de vampiros se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan para reducir a Kai.

-¡Estoy de vuelta! –canturreó Damon con sorna entrando de un portazo por la puerta principal de la casa.

La sorpresa de verle fue tal, que Kai no se percató que alguien había irrumpido por la puerta trasera hasta que le golpearon la cabeza por detrás.

-Será todo lo malvado que queráis, pero es un endeble –bromeó una voz femenina, la causante de noquear al semi-brujo.

-¡Elena! –exclamó la bruja Bennett muy sorprendida de verla, corriendo a abrazarla para después dirigir su mirada al chico-. ¡Damon! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí con este psicópata? –le dijo este con una media sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de ver que su amiga estaba bien.

-Ya no tengo mi magia, chicos –les informó Bonnie con tristeza en su voz-. No podía permitir que Kai saliese de aquí.

-Suerte que nos hemos traído a Mr. Cuddles con nosotros –le respondió el vampiro, sacando el osito de una mochila.

**0000**

Como el eclipse se había terminado, tendrían que esperar al del próximo día para regresar a casa. Por eso, encerraron a Kai en el sótano y lo ataron muy fuerte para evitar que pudiese escapar e hicieron lo único que podían hacer: esperar al día siguiente.

Elena se pasó casi todo el día hablando con su amiga, poniéndole al día de muchos acontecimientos que había sucedido en su ausencia. Incluso se animaron a hacer un pequeño viaje a la antigua casa Gilbert, donde, al estar solas, Elena le contó a Bonnie lo que le había pedido a Alaric que le hiciese.

-Mis poderes son más fuertes ahora de lo que lo han sido jamás –le contó la chica Bennett-. Creo que hay un par de hechizos que podría probar cuando regresemos a casa.

-¿Puedes devolverme mis recuerdos? –se ilusión Elena.

-Lo intentaré.

**0000**

Por la noche, Damon estaba en su habitación mirando la portada de lo que parecía ser un libro pero sin nada escrito en la cubierta.

El vampiro estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación hasta que la otra persona habló:

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó Elena con voz curiosa.

Damon se giró para mirarla. Desde que habían comenzado días atrás esta aventura de traer a Bonnie de vuelta, se habían acercado más, pero no tanto como a él le gustaría. Ahora era como si tuviesen una relación de viejos amigos o algo así. Damon ni siquiera quería pararse a pensar en qué estado estaba su relación en ese momento porque era algo que le deprimía sobremanera.

-No es nada –le quitó importancia él.

-Algo tiene que significar para ti si has estado como media hora mirándolo.

-¿Me estabas observando?

Como respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros y Damon parecía ahora mucho más confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Vine a buscarte y te vi tan feliz, perdido en tus pensamientos, que me dio pena desviar tu atención –confesó Elena con cierta timidez en su voz-. ¿Sabes? Estás mucho más guapo cuando sonríes.

-¿Crees que soy guapo? –le preguntó él con chulería, alzando una ceja divertido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Que no nos recuerde no significa que no reconozca lo evidente.

-¿Y qué es lo evidente?

-Esto va a subir aún más tu ego, pero… -la joven se mordió el labio inferior pensativa antes de continuar hablando-. Eres muy sexy.

Damon sonrió de medio lado y le lanzó una de esas miradas que hicieron que Elena tuviese que desviar la mirada de sus ojos para contener toda la cordura que le quedaba y no lanzarse a devorar sus labios. Sabía que el chico no la rechazaría, pero no se veía con derecho a besarle, a darle esperanzas; no cuando ella no podía recordar.

La chica miró el libro que este lleva en la mano y vio la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué no me dices de qué se trata? –le pidió ella, cada vez más curiosa por saber del contenido de ese libro.

Damon se tomó un momento antes de responder:

-Un diario.

-¿De quién? –preguntó la vampira confusa-. Espera, ¿tuyo?

-Pareces muy sorprendida.

-Lo siento, es que… No te hacía de los que escribían diarios.

-Y no lo soy. Cuando regresé a casa en 1994, Stefan me convenció para comenzar uno. No duré mucho, no es lo mío.

-¿Y sobre qué escribiste?

-Gente que maté, gente que quería matar… -respondió él esquivo.

-En serio, Damon –le insistió ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo interesada que estaba por conocer más sobre el vampiro que hasta hacía unos días consideraba un monstruo-, ¿qué escribías?

-Momentos de mi infancia antes de que mi madre enfermase –terminó de confesar este en casi un susurro, viéndose muy afectado por el tema-. Los únicos recuerdos buenos que he tenido. Hasta que te conocí, claro. Tú cambiaste mi mundo, lo arrasaste.

Elena sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada por el halago y por haber sido tan especial para él como para haberle dado recuerdos tan bonitos que merecían la pena ser conservados. Esto le hizo sentir triste también, pues ella los había borrado de su mente a propósito y ahora no podría recuperarlos.

-¿Me hablas de ellos? –le animó la chica, deseosa de oír historias alegres sobre un pequeño Damon feliz y ajeno al mal y el dolor que le rodeaba ahora al Damon del presente.

-No sé si…

-Una vez mi dijiste que las Navidades era tu época favorita.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No sé qué hacíamos tú y yo solos en el porche de la casa del lago aquella noche –le confesó Elena sabiendo que esto le podría triste, pues el vampiro se había hecho ilusiones al creer que había recordado un momento juntos-, ni por qué me dijiste eso, solo recuerdo que pasó.

-Algo es algo –murmuró él, para después continuar tras una pausa-. Está bien, allá voy…

Con esto, Damon comenzó a contar la tradición familiar de los Salvatore para celebrar las Navidades, sin dejarse ni un solo detalle de la decoración o el menú, como si lo estuviese viendo en ese mismo momento ante sus ojos. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando prácticamente le recreó cómo fue la mejor mañana de Navidad de su infancia, aquella donde no faltó el cariño de su madre y la alegría de un pequeño Stefan de 4 añitos al ver el regalo que su hermano le había hecho con sus propias manos.

Elena sonrió tontamente, embobada oyendo la historia y viendo cómo un brillo de melancolía se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos del vampiro.

-Eso es precioso, Damon –comentó ella al finalizar el relato.

-Supongo que lo fue en su día –dijo él amargamente-, ahora se me antoja muy lejano, casi irreal. ¿Quién iba a creer en ese momento que meses después mi pobre madre moriría de tuberculosis y que mi padre se desahogaría pegando a sus hijos cuando le sacaban de quicio o se pasaba con el alcohol? Por no hablar de que nos mató a Stefan y a mí porque se avergonzaba de nosotros… Sí, eso es precioso –terminó diciendo irónicamente.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo antes de que Elena se atreviese a volver a hablar:

-Este libro no lo conservas en el mundo actual, ¿verdad? –intuyó la chica por la manera posesiva con la que Damon sostenía el libro, la misma con la que ella misma agarró su muñeca favorita cuando la vio en casa Gilbert la primera vez que la vio en ese universo alternativo.

-Lo quemé justo después de largarme de Mystic Falls tras llevar a cabo una matanza de inocentes y familiares –explicó él, martirizándose por sus actos-. No merezco conservar estos recuerdos, soy un monstruo.

.No, no lo eres –dijo ella rotundamente, dándose cuenta en ese momento de cuánto amaba esa parte del vampiro que se mostraba humana y arrepentida de sus malas acciones, parte que solo mostraba en rara ocasión como esta-. No eres ningún monstruo.

-Está bien, Elena. Ambos sabemos que lo soy, no tienes que fingir lo contrario.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Me has llamado monstruo cientos de veces, ¿qué tiene de diferente ahora?

-Antes no había querido pararme a pensar, a ver en tu interior. ¿Te das cuenta lo difícil que es llegar a ti? –casi le echó en cara ella, como un reproche-. ¿De verte mostrando tu lado más humano?

"Vas por ahí fingiendo que no te importa nada, cuando ocultas tus sentimientos tras un muro impenetrable porque es todo lo contrario. Te importa demasiado.

-Dos días rememorando momentos del pasado no te dan juicio suficiente para ver en mí.

-Puede que no, pero eso no me hará cambiar la visión que tengo de ti ahora.

-¿Y cuál es?

Elena iba a responder, pero en ese momento no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía hacia él, por lo que acabó optando por mostrárselo.

Damon se quedó mirándola claramente confuso cuando la chica posó sus manos en su rostro y se puso en puntillas acercándose más a él. Él cerró los ojos para recibir el dulce contacto de sus labios, aquellos que tanto había anhelado.

Al principio, Elena se mostró insegura, pero cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, su corazón se aceleró –si más era posible- y se sintió como en casa, como si su cuerpo extrañase sus labios pese a que su mente no los recordase.

Con cierto miedo a ser rechazado, Damon rozó los dientes de ella con su lengua en una tímida petición de permiso para invadir su boca. Elena entreabrió levemente la boca, con cierta timidez, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron como si ese acto fuese lo más natural para ellas, como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Elena enterró sus manos en el cabello del vampiro y profundizó el beso todo cuanto pudo, profiriendo un gruñido de disgusto cuando Damon rompió el beso para recobrar el aire, algo que le hizo mucha gracia a este.

-Eso no ha estado mal, ¿eh? –susurró él juntando sus frentes.

-Nada mal –coincidió ella con una alegre sonrisa incapaz de ocultar, ni queriendo tampoco hacerlo, lo mucho que le había gustado ese beso.

-Deberíamos bajar ya –sugirió Damon aún sin separarse ni un centímetro de la chica, disfrutando de la cercanía-. Bonnie se debe andar preguntando dónde estamos.

-Sí, deberíamos bajar –asintió ella sin cambiar nada su posición.

-En serio, Elena –dijo él levemente con tono divertido-. Nos va a matar si la dejamos cocinando sola. Y no quieras saber lo que es una bruja Bennett cabreada…

Ella rió su broma y se separó de Damon disponiéndose así a dejar la habitación. Acababa de girarse para encaminarse hacia la puerta, cuando él la llamó:

-Espera –le dijo agarrándola del brazo y haciéndola voltear para mirarle a los ojos-, ¿estaría tentando mucho a mi suerte si te diera otro beso?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? –le retó la vampira con una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y tiró ligeramente de ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y volver a fundirse en un romántico beso.

A Elena aún le quedaba un largo camino antes de que volviese a recuperar sus recuerdos sobre Damon, pero de algo sí estaba segura: había vuelto a enamorarse del vampiro de ojos azules, aquel al que nunca debió haber olvidado pero que nunca más volvería a cometer la estupidez de borrarlo de su mente, pues de su corazón nunca se fue.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerlo. Espero que os haya gustado ;)<strong>


End file.
